La valeur des autres
by Aelly
Summary: La vie d'Hermione se résume en chiffres. 25 ans, 60 ans dans le passé, 1 jambe, 1 coeur, 1 jeune homme à charge et 1 objectif : le détruire sans se brûler les ailes. L'héroïne de Guerre face à son pire cauchemar, un jeune homme beau comme un ange et mauvais comme le diable. Qui l'emportera ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous,

Voici ma nouvelle idée toute neuve que j'ai préféré écrire au plus vite avant de l'oublier. Je retombe dans une période de créativité renouvellée, donc attendez vous à des nouveautés de temps à autre !

* * *

Hermione Granger n'était jamais passée longtemps inaperçue à Poudlard. Que ce soit en première année, que ce soit à cause de son amitié avec le Survivant et sa capacité surnaturelle à emmagasiner du savoir. En deuxième année, que ce soit pour son polynectar parfait ou son attaque. En troisième année pour son coup de poing spectaculaire contre le nez de son camarade. En quatrième année pour sa métamorphose et sa romance naissante avec le joueur star Viktor Krum. Et nous pourrions trouver une anecdote pour chaque année de sa scolarité brillante.

Mais aujourd'hui, âgée de 25 ans, la jeune femme attirait l'œil et l'attention dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour une tout autre raison. Sa démarche. Sa jambe artificielle, masquée par son pantalon faisait un bruit sourd et étouffé mais toutefois audible à chacun de ses pas. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de la directrice, elle entendait les murmures des élèves qui erraient dans les couloirs.

« C'est Hermione Granger ! » « Ouais ! » « Woaw, tu as vu sa jambe ? » « C'est mon frère qui m'a dit …. » « Déchiqueté par Fenrir Greyback » « Un carnage il parait » « Tu crois qu'elle voudrait nous montrer ? »

A ce dernier commentaire, posé par une voix criarde et excitée, Hermione se retourna vive comme l'éclair. Son regard assassin interrompit le petit groupe d'adolescents qui se dépêchèrent de filer sans demander leur reste. C'est avec une lassitude devenue habituelle que Hermione s'arrêta face aux escaliers en colimaçon qui menait au bureau professoral. Avec un soupir résigné elle agrippa à deux mains la cuisse en métal, qu'elle sentit froide à travers la jambe de son pantalon. Elle la souleva de quelques centimètres pour la poser sur la marche suivante.

Après avoir grimpé, en grimaçant lorsque la douleur de son moignon se fit à nouveau sentir, les marches elle annonça à la gargouille le mot de passe qui lui donnerait accès à Minerva McGonagall.

« Va, je ne te hais point » récita-t-elle en lissant un plis sur son chandail bleu marine.

« Hermione ! Ma chère je suis ravie de vous revoir ! » S'exclama son ancienne directrice de maison en lui adressant un chaleureux sourire.

L'ancienne combattante lui répondit avec spontanéité et s'assit avec précaution dans un siège, tendant son membre mutilé sous le bureau, dont la surface vernie brillait de mille feux.

« Hermione, comment va votre … blessure ? »

« A part que je ressemble un peu plus chaque jour à Maugrey Fol'œil vous voulez dire ? Je suis un peu plus aigrie et alcoolique chaque jour qui passe … sauf que je ne peux pas boire une goutte d'alcool sans me mettre à tousser comme une tuberculeuse. »

« Et dans quelle boisson vous perdez-vous mon enfant ? » demanda fort justement Minerva en refermant un encrier noir, sans pour autant regarder son ancienne étudiante.

« L'amertume, madame la Directrice, l'amerture …. »

Celle-ci releva les yeux pour croiser le regard sombre et tourmenté d'Hermione.

« La Guerre nous a tous arraché quelque chose , ma chère. Que ce soit quelqu'un ou une partie de soi. Ce pauvre Albus a fait un travail de longue haleine pour garantir notre victoire, même s'il n'a pas été aussi immaculé que je l'aurais voulu, il me manque énormément. »

Alors que la jeune femme allait intervenir, la vieille écossaise se leva de son siège capitonné et tourna le dos à sa pupille pour observer le parc impeccable du château. Hermione préféra se taire et regarder, sans le voir vraiment, le vieux bocal à bonbons dont le niveau n'avait pas baissé depuis déjà quelques années.

« Le temps passe ma chère. Et rien n'y fait, ni vous ni moi ne pouvons changer le passé. La roue tourne et nous devons nous y faire. C'est si triste ce que le manque d'amour peut causer comme dégâts ! »

En essuyant une larme qui glissait sur sa peau parcheminée, l'animagus se retourna à nouveau vers sa visiteuse.

« Enfin laissons un moment ces douloureux souvenirs de côté, de quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir ? »

Mais Hermione n'écoutait plus, seuls les derniers mots de son mentor lui trottaient en tête : « le temps …. Tourne …. Le passé …. Changer ….

Une nouvelle lueur éclaira le regard couleur noisette, une lueur déterminée qui ne s'était pas allumée depuis bien longtemps.

_« Le passé ? Me voilà » semblait crier la moindre de ces cellules, jusqu'aux pointes de ses cheveux bouclés._

* * *

A bientôt si ce début, qui ne révèle pas grand chose de la suite, vous plaît.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que cette suite va donner envie à plusieurs d'entre vous de me suivre dans cette histoire : )

* * *

Hermione continua à écouter la directrice, tout en cherchant dans un coin de sa tête la meilleure façon d'éradiquer le mal que représentait Tom Jedusor Junior. Bien sûr qu'elle était au courant des effets néfastes qu'un tel bouleversement du cours des choses pouvait avoir. « Mais rien ne pourrait être pire que les massacres vécus » pensa-t-elle tout en acquiesçant aux propos de Minerva. Cette dernière, voyant que son ancienne élève n'était que peu réceptive à ses explications, poussa un profond soupir d'agacement et se laissa choir dans son fauteuil. D'un mouvement las de la main, elle désigna la porte.

« Allez y Hermione, débarrassez-vous donc de vos idées ailleurs. Un peu plus et de la fumée s'échappera de vos oreilles. Vous réfléchissez trop ma chère, un peu de bon temps vous ferait le plus grand bien. »

La jeune femme s'excusa d'une moue piteuse et se releva, s'appuyant avec une fausse nonchalance sur le bureau d'ébène. D'un seul coup une idée nouvelle lui vint en tête.

« Madame la directrice ? Quel est le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets s'il vous plaît ? Je vais suivre votre conseil … me détendre me fera un bien fou après tout ce stress. »

Avec un sourire aussi amical qu'elle le pouvait, la doyenne de Poudlard s'exécuta. «Le mot de passe est : Le feu ça brûle, l'eau ça mouille ».

Hermione haussa un sourcil surpris. Et c'est l'air bougon de son ancienne professeur de Métamorphose qui la fit sourire. « ne m'en veuillez pas, c'est le jeune Colin Crivey qui a décidé d'opter pour celui-ci. Un Gryffondor aussi borné que celui-ci, je n'en ai jamais vu ! »

Dans un bruissement de tissus et le son lourd de son membre artificiel, Hermione s'en fut vers le portrait qui gardait la fameuse Salle de Bain préfectorale.

Une fois entrée, elle se débarassa de ses vêtements et entoura sa cuisse de métal de ses deux mains et la tourna d'un coup sec vers la droite puis vers la gauche, la désolidarisant de son moignon.

La chair encore rouge était parcourue de nombreuses traces de dents, comme si un molosse avait décidé de faire de sa cuisse son os à mâcher en caoutchouc. Dégoûtée d'elle-même, la brune laissa sa prothèse sur le sol carrelé afin de se laisser glisser dans la baignoire remplie d'une eau fumante. Un frisson de délice lui remonta le long du dos et fit remonter ses épaules.

Une fois son corps masqué par l'eau blanchâtre, la combattante se dirigea en se tenant au bord de la « piscine » vers les grands vitraux qui représentaient la splendide sirène aux cheveux blonds.

« Bonjour Naïade, » se risqua t-elle avec un sourire poli.

« Bien le bonjour … Tu n'es plus élève ici il me semble…. » Répondit la créature en se recoiffant sous un rayon de lumière.

« Effectivement … J'aurai besoin de tes conseils avisés fille de Poséidon. »

« Quel charme veux-tu apprendre ? Quel glamour ? Quelle recette de potion d'amour ? »

« Oh non ! Loin de moi l'idée de te voler tes savoirs … féminins. Je suis à la recherche d'un trésor et tu es la seule à qui le professeur Dumbledore a confié le secret de sa cachette. »

L'image se figea et Hermione retint son souffle. La créature, bien qu'imaginaire, allait elle répondre à ses attentes ? Si la réponse était non, elle n'avait plus qu'à cambrioler le Ministère de la Magie et même en tant qu'héroïne de guerre, ses privilèges n'étaient pas aussi étendus !

« Le Sage m'avait prévenue que tu viendrais. Soit, ce que tu cherches c'est la Clé des temps. Tu la trouveras au plus profond des abysses, l'eau glaciale est sa seule gardienne. Voilà le seul indice que je possède. »

La belle sirène retourna à sa contemplation tandis que son auditoire réfléchissait ardemment. Tout en faisant les 100 pas sur sa jambe valide, Hermione grogna de frustration. Elle était plutôt bonne d'habitude à ces jeux de devinette.

D'un coup son pied dérapa et c'est toute sa personne, des pieds à la tête, qui se retrouva au fond de la piscine. L'étincelle se fit dans son cerveau tandis qu'elle remontait pour tousser l'eau avalée.

Les abysses ! L'eau glaciale ! Tout était devenu clair comme … de l'eau de roche, sans jeu de mot aucun.

Après avoir vidé le receptacle de son eau divinement chaude, c'est avec une grande inspiration que la jeune femme ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, en grand.

L'eau impitoyablement glaciale vint lécher ses orteils et monta, petit à petit le long de son corps. Rigide sous le froid polaire, ses vaisseaux sanguins se contractant sous l'assaut de la température minimale, ses doigts virant au violet…. Hermione attendit. Encore . Encore. Encore et encore. Enfin le robinet s'éteignit de lui-même, l'eau léchant les rebords de la baignoire.

Les abysses … la brune s'attacha les cheveux en tremblant de froid et, à force de ses bras rejoignit le centre de la baignoire et passa sous l'eau. Le choc de température lui fit mal au crâne et un gémissement douloureux lui échappa de ses lèvres. Voilà une protection efficace ! Quel élève sain d'esprit irait se baigner dans une eau à 2°C ?

Son ventre rasant le fond de la baignoire, Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour tenter de trouver où pouvait se cacher son arme. C'est avec une facilité déconcertante qu'elle le trouva, engoncé dans un carreau du carrelage. La couleur dorée de l'objet se confondant avec le jaune du carreau.

La jeune femme l'en sorti, même si ses doigts gourds l'empêchait de sentir réellement le retourneur de temps qu'elle maintenait avec force.

Sortie de la piscine, grelottant de froid mais un sourire béat aux lèvres, Hermione attrapa sa baguette et força le bouchon de la baignoire à s'ouvrir en grand laissant le liquide de glace s'écouler dans les canalisations du château.

Sa décision prise, Hermione lança l'ordre à la salle de bain d'augmenter la température et un second bain chaud ramena le sang dans ses veines. Elle finit par sortir, la peau fripée par l'eau bouillante. Elle sécha le morceau restant de sa jambe avant de renfiler sa prothèse métallique et pesante. Encore entièrement nue, elle mania le retourneur de temps, l'observant sous toutes ses coutures. Les grains de sable étaient d'un blanc immaculé tandis que le reste du bijou était d'un doré extravagant, parsemé de quelques pierres rosées et ambrées.

Mais, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la main de Hermione ne fit pas des miracles et c'est accidentellement qu'elle le tourna 2 fois …. 2 fois au lieu des 4 prévues ….

Le noir se fit autour de Hermione qui, baguette à la main, espérait vainement ne pas se trouver nez à nez avec l'ancien directeur alors qu'elle serait en tenue d'**Eve face au Serpent**.


End file.
